my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Gael
GaelThe image is only to describe him and not put him in any moment of my saga is the lieutenat of the Griffon Guard of Griffonstone. He marries Greta and the two have a son, Gunter, and become the current rulers of Griffonstone. Personality He, unlike the other griffons, seems to be not so greed and not judge ponies easily, as he and his father traveled a lot through Equestria after his mother's death. He is very noble of spirit and very dedicated to his dutie as royal guard. Skills He has the same skills as a normal griffon, however, as he received some training as royal guard, he has this abilities increased. Relationships Family Gustave le Grand He is Gael's father. The two seem to have a close relationship of father and son, as Gustave raised Gael alone after the latter's mother died. Love Interests Princess Greta He seems to have a crush for Greta, something he admits to be true. He can get stuck when he meets her and blush and get awkward when she praises him. He shows concern and sense of protection when Ulysses, who takes over Griffonstone, approaches Greta, wanting her to be his queen. When he is saved by his father from the guards, his first thought is to save Greta. When he is able to do so, he is shocked to know that she also is in love with him. After that moment, the two start a relationship. Family Description in the Saga Background Before he had hatched, his mother died in unknown circunstances and so he was raised only by Gustave. When he was young, he travels cross Equestria with his dad. Mission to the Griffon Kingdom After the arrival of Shining to Griffonstone, Gael and some of of griffon guards is there to receive him. He starts to lead him and his pony guards to Griffonstone and then to the castle. In "Meeting King Guto", he escorts Shining and his guards to the throne room to meet King Guto. When he escorts Shining to the dungeons, they meet Princess Greta. It's implied Gael is fallen in love for her. However, Ulysses appears and makes Greta go to the throne room. After she had gone, Ulysses advices Gael coldly to do his job and not disturb Greta. In "Dining With the Royal Family", it's revealed that the royal chef, Gustave le Grand, is Gael's father. In "A Tour Around Griffonstone", Gael admitts to Shining Armor that he is in love with Princess Greta. In "Attempted Regicide", Gael helps Shining to save King Guto from being killed by preventing the pegasus from doing a second try after he had failed the first one. He then goes with Shining to find out why the pegasus wanted to kill the king. In "The Tale of Arimaspi", Gael and Shining interrogate the pegasus who claims to be inocent. After Shining have used a mind-reading spell on him, they find out he was hypnotized to kill King Grover. With a little help from Princess Greta, they discover that Arimaspi is the one behind the robbery of the Idol of Boreas and the attempted regicide. In "Dethronement", after Shining, Gael and Greta tell King Guto about Arimaspi, the castle is attacked by the mysterious griffon who is leading some guards who are under the hypnosis of Arimaspi. With Quentin as a hostage, the king has no choice but to surrunder is crown to the mysterious griffon for his nephew's life. After the trade is made and Quentin is safe, Shining and Gael make a combined attack against the mysterious griffon, but they fail and are arrested by the new king who reveals to be Ulysses. In "The Idol of Boreas", Shining and Gael are rescued by Gustave who knocks out the guards when they are trying to put them in a cell. Then, while Shining goes to stop Arimaspi and Ulysses and Gustave goes to save King Guto and Quentin, he goes to to save Greta. During that, Gael feels the effect of the Idol of Boreas, but his determination in saving Greta, along with his love for her, releases him. In "The Fall of Arimaspi", he saves Greta who reveals to him that she was also in love with him. The two then face Arimaspi after Shining Armor takes the Idol of Boreas from him. After the villain escapes, the two start a relationship and Gael is promoted to captain by King Guto. Meanwhile Eventually, Gael and Greta get married and have a son together, Gunter. After King Guto abdicated the throne to his niece, Greta, she and Gael are crowned as the new rulers of Griffonstone. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "The Fallen Griffon's Rebirth", he talks with Greta about the latter's uncle being now in Oldenmark and how the former's father should take some vacations. When Ulysses escapes, Gael tries to recapture him again, but fail. He is almost hurted by Ulysses, but Rothbart stops him, taking him then with him. Gael and some guards try to follow them, but due to Medusa, he is forced to retreat. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. References Category:Griffons Category:Royal Guards Category:Recurring Characters Category:Royalty